Equalizers are an important element in many diverse digital information applications, such as voice, data, and video communications. These applications employ a variety of transmission media. Although the various media have differing transmission characteristics, none of them is perfect. That is, every medium induces variation into the transmitted signal, such as frequency-dependent phase and amplitude distortion, multi-path reception, other kinds of ghosting, such as voice echoes, and Rayleigh fading. In addition to channel distortion, virtually every sort of transmission also suffers from noise, such as additive white gausian noise (“AWGN”). Equalizers are therefore used as acoustic echo cancelers (for example in full-duplex speakerphones), video deghosters (for example in digital television or digital cable transmissions), signal conditioners for wireless modems and telephony, and other such applications.
One important source of error is intersymbol interference (“ISI”). ISI occurs when pulsed information, such as an amplitude modulated digital transmission, is transmitted over an analog channel, such as, for example, a phone line or an aerial broadcast. The original signal begins as a reasonable approximation of a discrete time sequence, but the received signal is a continuous time signal. The shape of the impulse train is smeared or spread by the transmission into a differentiable signal whose peaks relate to the amplitudes of the original pulses. This signal is read by digital hardware, which periodically samples the received signal.
Each pulse produces a signal that typically approximates a sinc wave. Those skilled in the art will appreciate that a sinc wave is characterized by a series of peaks centered about a central peak, with the amplitude of the peaks monotonically decreasing as the distance from the central peak increases. Similarly, the sinc wave has a series of troughs having a monotonically decreasing amplitude with increasing distance from the central peak. Typically, the period of these peaks is on the order of the sampling rate of the receiving hardware. Therefore, the amplitude at one sampling point in the signal is affected not only by the amplitude of a pulse corresponding to that point in the transmitted signal, but by contributions from pulses corresponding to other bits in the transmission stream. In other words, the portion of a signal created to correspond to one symbol in the transmission stream tends to make unwanted contributions to the portion of the received signal corresponding to other symbols in the transmission stream.
This effect can theoretically be eliminated by proper shaping of the pulses, for example by generating pulses that have zero values at regular intervals corresponding to the sampling rate. However, this pulse shaping will be defeated by the channel distortion, which will smear or spread the pulses during transmission. Consequently, another means of error control is necessary. Most digital applications therefore employ equalization in order to filter out ISI and channel distortion.
Generally, two types of equalization are employed to achieve this goal: automatic synthesis and adaptation. In automatic synthesis methods, the equalizer typically compares a received time-domain reference signal to a stored copy of the undistorted training signal. By comparing the two, a time-domain error signal is determined that may be used to calculate the coefficient of an inverse function (filter). The formulation of this inverse function may be accomplished strictly in the time domain, as is done in Zero Forcing Equalization (“ZFE”) and Least Mean Square (“LMS”) systems. Other methods involve conversion of the received training signal to a spectral representation. A spectral inverse response can then be calculated to compensate for the channel distortion. This inverse spectrum is then converted back to a time-domain representation so that filter tap weights can be extracted.
In adaptive equalization the equalizer attempts to minimize an error signal based on the difference between the output of the equalizer and the estimate of the transmitted signal, which is generated by a “decision device.” In other words, the equalizer filter outputs a sample, and the decision device determines what value was most likely transmitted. The adaptation logic attempts to keep the difference between the two small. The main idea is that the receiver takes advantage of the knowledge of the discrete levels possible in the transmitted pulses. When the decision device quantizes the equalizer output, it is essentially discarding received noise. A crucial distinction between adaptive and automatic synthesis equalization is that adaptive equalization does not require a training signal.
Error control coding generally falls into one of two major categories: convolutional coding and block coding (such as Reed-Solomon and Golay coding). At least one purpose of equalization is to permit the generation of a mathematical “filter” that is the inverse function of the channel distortion, so that the received signal can be converted back to something more closely approximating the transmitted signal. By encoding the data into additional symbols, additional information can be included in the transmitted signal that the decoder can use to improve the accuracy of the interpretation of the received signal. Of course, this additional accuracy is achieved either at the cost of the additional bandwidth necessary to transmit the additional characters, or of the additional energy necessary to transmit at a higher frequency.
A convolutional encoder comprises a K-stage shift register into which data is clocked. The value K is called the “constraint length” of the code. The shift register is tapped at various points according to the code polynomials chosen. Several tap sets are chosen according to the code rate. The code rate is expressed as a fraction. For example, a ½ rate convolutional encoder produces an output having exactly twice as many symbols as the input. Typically, the set of tapped data is summed modulo-2 (i.e., the XOR operation is applied) to create one of the encoded output symbols. For example, a simple K=3, ½ rate convolutional encoder might form one bit of the output by modulo-2-summing the first and third bits in the 3-stage shift register, and form another bit by modulo-2-summing all three bits.
A convolutional decoder typically works by generating hypotheses about the originally transmitted data, running those hypotheses through a copy of the appropriate convolutional encoder, and comparing the encoded results with the encoded signal (including noise) that was received. The decoder generates a “metric” for each hypothesis it considers. The “metric” is a numerical value corresponding to the degree of confidence the decoder has in the corresponding hypothesis. A decoder can be either serial or parallel—that is, it can pursue either one hypothesis at a time, or several.
One important advantage of convolutional encoding over block encoding is that convolutional decoders can easily use “soft decision” information. “Soft decision” information essentially means producing output that retains information about the metrics, rather than simply selecting one hypothesis as the “correct” answer. For an overly-simplistic example, if a single symbol is determined by the decoder to have an 80% likelihood of having been a “1” in the transmission signal, and only a 20% chance of having been a “0”, a “hard decision” would simply return a value of 1 for that symbol. However, a “soft decision” would return a value of 0.8, or perhaps some other value corresponding to that distribution of probabilities, in order to permit other hardware downstream to make further decisions based on that degree of confidence.
Block coding, on the other hand, has a greater ability to handle larger data blocks, and a greater ability to handle burst errors.
The following is a description of an improvement upon a combined trellis decoder and decision feedback equalizer, as described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/876,547, filed Jun. 7, 2001, which is hereby incorporated herein in its entirety. More specifically, the present invention provides an improvement upon a transposed structure for a decision feedback equalizer (“DFE”), as taught by the concurrently filed U.S. Patent Application entitled “Transposed Structure for a Decision Feedback Equalizer Combined with a Trellis Decoder,” which is also hereby incorporated herein in its entirety. The transposed structure permits extremely fast and effective ghost cancellation, so that the equalizer provides a high quality signal resolution even during severe noise and channel distortion. However, the transposed filter structure disclosed in that application does not handle the “corner cases,” caused by the interruption in the data symbols presented by synchronization symbols in most digital signal. For example, the frame and field sync symbols in a digital television signal interrupt the data symbols. Thus, in order to employ a transposed structure DFE in a digital television receiver there is a need for an improvement upon the transposed filter structure to deal with those corner cases. The present invention is directed towards meeting this need, among others.